Battle for Dream Island The Video Game
Battle for Dream Island The Video Games is a party video game developed by NDcube and published by Nintendo for the PS4 PS3 PSP Wii Wii U Xbox 360 Xbox One 3DS DS Mob The tenth main installment in the Mario Party series, it was released worldwide in March 2015. It is the first game in the series since Battle for Dream Island The Video Game is a party video game developed by AJ Styles and published by PS4 PS3 PSP 3DS DS Wii Wii U Xbox 360 Xbox One Mobile for main installment released worldwide in December 1st 2021. It is the first game in the series since. Battle for Dream Island The Video Games was the only game in the series to be released on the PS4 PS3 PSP 3DS DS Wii Wii U Xbox 360 Xbox One Mobile for the PS5. Gameplay Battle for Dream Island The Video Games Announcer says the winner even gets to decide who gets to come in and who doesn't Story Mode. Mini-Game And Challenge Balance Beam Contest Sail Over The Goiky Canal and Rip The Ribbon Running an Obstacle Course Test With 20 Questions 1. Bake a cake 2. Eat 100 chocolate balls 3. Rip a physical tie 1. To cross a bridge 2. Another literal tie breaker Power 1-3 Solving a Jigsaw Puzzle Run to a Tree and Back While Carrying Someone A six-legged Race Crying Skiing Contest Handstand Contest To pop opponents' balloons while protecting your own Climb a Ladder Find a red Ball Bringing loaves of bread into the basket (rejoin challenge for eliminated contestants Find the marbles (for 15 extra bonus points Jump over hurdles Staying on a platform the longest in a giant barf bag Making a taco and letting it be judged by previously eliminated contestants Bowling To throw/catch 3 frisbees A staring contest Unicycle Race Be the last one standing in a spaceship Long jump (as far as possible Escape a Volcano And A combination of all the previous episodes' challenges. Characters Contestants * Blocky * Bubble * Coiny * David (joined in "Reveal Novum") * Eraser * Firey * Flower * Golf Ball * Ice Cube * Leafy * Match * Needle * Pen * Pencil * Pin * Rocky * Snowball * Spongy * Teardrop * Tennis Ball * Woody Recommended Contestants * 8 Ball * Balloony * Barf Bag * Basketball * Bell * Bomby * Book * Clock * Cloudy * Dora * Eggy * Evil Leafy * Fanny * Fries * Grassy * Marker * Neily * Nickel * Nonexisty * Pie * Pillow * Remote * Robot Flower * Roboty * Ruby * Saw * Taco * Tree * TV Cameo Characters * Candle * Dollar * Domino * Football * Gumball * Lightbulb * Marshmallow * Orange Marker * Paper * Purple Marker * Quarter * Seashell * Sheet of Paper * Triangle * American Flag * Batteries * Bottle * Scissors * Snowflake * TNT * Rose * Dice * Fork * Candy * Wandy * Ball * Knife * Crayon * Phone * Peanut Butter * Peanut * Nutcracker * 3D Glasses * 777 * Banana * Boxy * Bracelet * Branchy * Brick * Bushy * Candycane * Car * Card * Cardboard * Cereal * Celly * Cherry * Chocolate Bar * Clippy * Clock * Comby * Computer * Colored Pencil * Crane * Cup * Cuppy * Disc * Drum Stick * DS * DVD * Dynamite * Flashlight * Frisbee * Frosting * Game Controller * Glue Stick * Gummy * Hanger * Hole in the Wall * Jelly * Lava Lamp; * Lighter * Lily * Masky * Midget Apple * Pack of Crayons * Paintbrush * Penguiny * Pie Man * Poop * Puddle * Radio * Reciept * Rebiny * Ash * Brock * Bubble Wand * Cheesy * Earth Globe * Hammer * Ice Cream Sandwich * Locker * Pinball * Rick Roll * Sun * Waffle * Alex * Blue Water Bottle * Bob-omb * Deep Fryer * Female Version * Camery * Human * iPad * Kino * Mario; * Luigi * Pencil Clone * Pink Tennis Ball * Weegee * Sushi * Charmander * Male Leafy * leafy's Dad * Male Pencil * Dan Pro * Markers * Meat Cube * Mrs. Blocky * Mrs. Rocky * Neldson * Nerf Bullet * Reimu * Rocky's Dad * Rocky's Girlfriend * Toad * Baseball * Cacsteel * Couch * PlayStation Portable * Swordy * Spiderman * Wii * Youdrop * WALL-E * Air Horn * Bad Songy * Blu-Ray Player * Bottle * Evil Bubble * Evil Chiclet * Evil Rocky * Nicole the Cowgirl * Pansage * Pink Snowball * Squarepants * Skarlet * TDC * Toon Link * Angel Pin * Evil Spongy * Giant Flower * Giant Flower * Giant Pin * Immunity Token * Winged Pin * Fat TV * Butterfinger * Chuck Norris * Charlie Sheen * Cosmo * David's Girlfriend * Justin B * Nintendo 64 * Sonic the Hedgehog * Tails Doll * Phineas * Chris Mcclain * DuncanEpic * Dion Phaneuf * Evil Ice Cube * Evil Match * Evil Firey * Evil Teardrop * Evil Spongy * Evil Woody * Knuckles * Your Mom * Xbox * Wind Archer * Evil Flower * Giant Cookie * Good Flower * Mordacai * PencilDitz * Silver Menu * Story Mode * Arcade Mode * Guess-Star Mode * Mini-Game * Vs. Mode/Solo/Multiplayer * Bonus Mode * Online Mode * Shop Mode * Extras Mode * Options